1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of performing augmented reality display and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A current mobile terminal has evolved into a multimedia device equipped with various functions such as photograph shooting and moving image shooting. The current mobile terminal has been developed to such an extent that it is capable of realizing augmented reality and various methods of using the augmented reality (AR) are under development.